My Total Drama What If Story Collection
by DSX62415
Summary: I'm throwing my hat into the ring of Total Drama What If stories, and to kick things off, I'm going through a whole seasons worth of What Ifs in 20 parts. Rated T for safety, the first 20 chapters are technically for a friend that I got permission from the original writer to do.
1. TD Conquer the World What If Pt1

**My Total Drama "What If" Story Collection**

 **(Author's Note #1: Hello, everyone. DSX62415 here trying something a little different. This new story is an homage to the "What If" stories out in the fandom that are willing to ask the burning questions in life. Now, for this first story, you all might know that the author AlfredxLily7413 has recently decided to end their story Total Drama Conquer the world. Well, she has given me permission to do a little something something with it, which will be divided into 20 parts (1 part per chapter, 20 chapters in total). With that being said, here we go:**

 **"What If Another Writer Wrote Total Drama Conquer the World (Part 1)"**

 **Me: Listen well and interupt not my story, or your ass kicking by my hands shall be swift and gory.**

 **Some Random Guy: Get on with it!**

 **Me: OK, I warned you! (I then proceed to kick the interloper's ass in a fast and furious manner.) Anyone else? Didn't think so. Now then, where was I...oh, yeah. For I shall tell you a tale of time altered thurough, where the writer of a different tale is switched from the natural flow. (Not every damn thing needs to rhyme, OK?!)**

Our story begins with Chris McLean announcing to the world his new plan for a new Total Drama season that would take returning contestants around the world (easily out of jealousy and spite against the Ridonculous Race for being better than his last 2 seasons and swiping a few of his contestants away from him). A cast consisting of Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Al "Dead Donkeys", Eva, Izzy, Zeke, Cody, crazy Sierra, lovable jock Tyler, air headed Lindsay, bickering social media rivals Topher and Dakota, loveable Sammy, vile pain in the ass from the fires of hell Amy, tyranical Jo, thunder struck moron Lightning, noble and adorable Dawn, dirt farming Scott, powerful Jasmine, brave huntsman Shawn, forlorn gymnast Sky and germaphoic dick Dave along with two new companions. The first: a beautiful maiden from jolly England with a dark side by the name of Angel. The second: a mighty male with a criminal past and the will to kill if necessary, name of the son of the devil himself: Damien. Needless to say, interactions between all of the contestants were ranging from the standard

Amy: Ughh McLean, I can't believe you brought "Samey" back!

Sammy: Shut up, Amy!

Amy: Drop dead!

Sammy: You first!

To the enraging

Sky: H-hey, Dave.

Dave: What was that? Did you hear something? It sounds like the voice of a backstabbing bitch, but how is that possible, Amy hasn't even opened her mouth.

Amy: (censored) you, germ freak!

Sky: Dave, please, I'm so sorry.

Dave: Save your "sorry", you stupid bitch. How could you kiss someone and not tell them you have a boyfriend?

Sky: I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to hear the "but". You have no one to blame but yourself.

How does the germ freak respond to this: slapping Sky in th face, like the asshole he is.

Dave in the confessional: She kissed me. Kissed! Me! And the whole time, she had a boyfriend. Ughh! I can't believe she lied to me like that, she just led me on, not caring about my feelings and broke my heart. So yeah, I smacked her, she deserved it. Now thanks to her, I can never trust another girl again, they all do that: play with your head and emotions and then break your heart. That's why I play for the other team now, if you catch my drift. When was the last time this place was cleaned? Ughh, I think I can see dust, AHHHH! (Yeah, bet you want to throttle him now, don't ya?)

Sky in the confessional: I can't believe that...that little bitch slapped me! That piece of (censored) just made me look like a bad guy, but this is all his (censored) fault, right?

To the pleasant

Sammy in the confessional with Topher with her: If you're wondering how me and Topher ended up together...well, last season after my elimination...things between me and Amy escalated and got so much worse because I stood up to her...the things she began to do to me...are just too horrible to speak of, so I decided to kill myself.

Topher: Luckily I had just been eliminated and decided to go down to the beach to cool off since what Chris did to me pissed me off, where I found Sammy crying and cutting her wrists. I immediately stopped her and asked her why she was doing this.

Sammy: I told him everything and ever since that day, we've been hanging out and we eventually became best friends.

Topher: And then last month, we went to a party and Sammy looked so beautiful, so I kissed her.

Sammy: Yep, he's been the most amazing boyfriend ever. I'm so lucky to have Topher in my life.

To the outright shocking

Heather: AHHH! Eva, I am so sorry, I didn't mean that, please don't hurt me!

Eva: Apology accepted.

Multiple confessionals are shown with all of the contestants and Chris having shocked looks on their faces.

Eva: I bet you were expecting me to blow up and pound Heather's bitchy little face in, huh? Well, instead of pounding her face in, I'm just going to get her voted off. Trust me, this season, I'm playing a much more strategic game. And thanks to my anger management classes, I'm able to control my anger a lot more easier. You see, I'm actually glad Heather got me eliminated second back in season one, because if she didn't, everyone would have seen my dirty game play and Heather would have been on the boat of losers wondering how I got her eliminated and then she would be trying to eliminate me this season in revenge instead of fear. It's going to be fun crushing both her and Courtney.

Our first challenge takes them to deepest, darkest...Siberia.

Chris: The mountain behind us is Mount Belukka East: one of the nine deadliest mountains on the planet. For this challenge, you will have to find a way around this mountain to th other side. You can go over the mountain or you can go through it. This challenge will help decide the teams. Go!

They traveled fast. they traveled far. They busted dunes with a big ol' ca...dammit, wrong story! groups formed as they found ways to reach their goal.

Gwen: You know, I'm really glad about this.

Courtney: Glad about what?

Gwen: Glad that we're friends again and that we can mention Duncan, and not get into a fight.

Courtney: Me too.

While some received some advice that would come into play later on.

Dawn: She really is sorry, and is still head over heels for you.

Scott: AHH! Don't do that, freakshow! And what the hell are you talking about?

Dawn: It's all over her aura. She really cares about you , Scott. And after what Duncan did to her, she's very vulnerable and scared that you'll never forgive her. She loves you, Scott. She really does.

Scott: Uh, yeah, okay.

Others on the other hand, were dealing with a case of mistaken identity.

Lindsay: So Tyler, what do you think of this challenge? I think it's a little confusing.

Tyler: It's pretty simple, Linds. We just...

Lindsay: Noah, I was asking Tyler.

Tyler: But I'm Tyler.

Zeke: No you're not, eh. I'm Tyler, right Lindsay?

Lindsay: Right, Tyler, you're Tyler.

A statement that caused the real Tyler to tackle Zeke and start beating him like he was talking smack about his mother.

Lindsay: Noah, leave Tyler alone!

The dumb blonde then proceeds to interrupt the fight by beating on the real Tyler.

Lindsay in the confessional: Noah is such an asshole. I can't believe he hit my Tyler like that, I am so voting him off first.

Tyler in the confessional: I can't believe Lindsay beat me up. I just...(proceeds to start crying)

Zeke in the confessional: Lindsay defended me, eh. I am so happy.

While some had some more "lewd" motives in mind instead of completing a challenge.

Izzy: I'm coming for ya' "Ale-hunk-dro"! (she then climbs up behind Al and Heather before jumping them)

Al: Stay away from me, Izzy!

Izzy: Nope! Izzy's coming to invade your vital regions, just like the "Bad Touch Trio" on Hetalia. Oh my gosh, I love that anime, however not as much as I love listening to Miley Cyrus while making out with my stuffed Hemsworth brothers dolls and eating the smile dip from Gravity Falls. Damn, that is a good cartoon unlike Uncle Grandpa and the Amazing World of Gumball. And don't even get me started on the atrocity that is Teen Titans Go, which is just as bad as Shitney Spears or Shitina Agullera. Oh my god, do they suck like...oh hey, you guys wanna hear the Edward/Jacob yaoi Twilight fanfiction I write? (Her personal views, not mine.)

Heather then takes a loose rock and hits Izzy with it in order to knock her off the mountain.

Al: Thank you, Heather.

Heather: Yeah, whatever.

The contestants begin to reach the finish line either by racing down the mountain on snowboards or coming out of a cave system housed within the summit as the teams were formed. Team one consisted of Lindsay, Zeke, Tyler, Dave, Jo, Lightning, and Amy as team two was formed with Sammy, Topher, Dakota, Eva, Sierra, Dawn and Cody while the third and final team was formed thanks to Gwen, Courtney, Al, Heather, Scott, Damien, and Angel. Only when Jasmine, Sky, Shawn and Izzy reached the checkpoint did Chris reveal a twist, because he thinks it will boost ratings.

Chris: Sky, Izzy, Shawn and Jasmine are teamless. Now, I'm going to ask all three teams to come to a consensus to chose one of these four to stay in the game. The other three will be eliminated.

Dave: Eliminate Sky! Eliminate her! (Shut your damn mouth, you chud!)

Amy: Ugh, this is so stupid.

Lindsay: Shut up, Samey!

Amy: W-what?! I'm not Samey, I'm Amy! That loser over there is Samey!

Lindsay: No, that's Sammy and you're Samey. (Of course this leads Amy to get into a catfight with Lindsay)

Jo: Way to go, Lamey. (Should have watched your words, Jo because you just got pulled into the brawl)

Chris: Hey, hey! As much as I love the senseless fighting, we need a decision made.

After a short period among themselves, the cast had made their decision.

Dawn: Chris, we have made a decision: we've chosen Sky to stay in the game.

Sky: Yes!

Needless to say, a certain little asshole wasn't pleased.

Dave in the confessional: Why did those idiots choose to save her?!

Chris: OK now. Sky, which team do you want to join?

Sky: I'll pick...team one.

Chris: Okay Sky, please join team one. Ok now, discuss among yourselves your team names.

Team one picked the name "Team Superstars", team two chose "Team Awesome" and team three chose the name of "Team Destroyers".

Once the contestants were in the plane that would be taking them all around the world this season, Jasmine and Shawn shared a goodbye with Sammy, Once they and Izzy jumped, we see that Izzy was now hanging on to the plane's tail (yeah, she's pulling a Zeke people).

Izzy: I told you, Ale-hunk-dro will be mine!

The episode then ends with Chris giving his usual send off.

Chris: And just like that, we're already down three players. Who will leave next? Will all of the conflicts of this season be resolved? Will Lindsay ever remember Noah's name?

Tyler off screen: I'm Tyler ! I'm Tyler!

Chris: Find out this and more, next time on Total...Drama...Conquer the World!

End of part one, Shawn and Jasmine were booted due to lack of room for character development.

 **(Author's Note #2: There you have it, people. Part 1 of 20 of "What if someone else wrote Total Drama Conquer the World". Now before you go and start flaming me about plagiarism, remember: I GOT THE ORIGINAL WRITER'S PERMISSION TO DO THIS WITH THEIR STORY! If you don't believe me, then take it up with them, they'll vouch for me. And for the guy that I'm writing this whole 20 part "What If" deal for: you get what you get and you don't get upset, because I ain't rewriting this when all is said and done! Anyways, thank you for reading, please don't forget to favorite, review and follow, check out my other works, I got more coming, and as always: DSX62415, out.)**


	2. TD Conquer the World What If Pt2

**My Total Drama "What If" Story Collection**

 **(Author's Note #1: Hello, everyone. DSX62415 back with part 2 of 23 (Yeah, there are gonna be 3 extra episodes now.) of the** **"What If Another Writer Wrote Total Drama Conquer the World" arc of this story. It's off to the big apple, so let's get things started.**

The episode begins inside of the plane's economy class where the members of team Superstars and team Destroyers are sitting on opposite ends of one another and for the most part minding their own businesses. Well, save for a few cases.

Eva: Hey, aren't you not supposed to have that thing? (She's looking at Dakota with her phone in her hand.)

Dakota: As long as I keep it hidden and don't leak anything, I'm fine.

Heather responding to the sound of rock music coming from somewhere: Ugh, where is that awful music coming from?

Gwen then points to Angel: Angel's headphones.

Courtney: I never took her to be a rock fan.

Al: Never judge a book by its cover, Courtney dear.

Courtney: I guess you're right.

Meanwhile, Dawn is seen in her usual meditative stance as Cody sits down next to her, earning the unnecessary fury of Sierra.

Dawn: Is there something you want to ask me, Cody?

Cody: Whoa, how did you do that?

Dawn: It's a gift. So, what did you want to ask?

Cody: Well, I'm over Gwen, and now I have a crush on someone else and I was wondering how I should approach this new girl?

Dawn: Just be yourself and try to know her.

Cody: Thanks, Dawn.

Cut to him in the confessional with a big smile on his face: Dawn is just so amazing. Ah, I think I'm in love.

Then to Dawn in the confessional in her usual meditative stance: Cody is a sweet guy, and he does deserve a great girl. I just hope I can help him find her, and that Sierra doesn't maul her first.

And finally a very angry Sierra: I love my Codykins so very much, he's so perfect in every way. And that's why everyone else better stay away from him!

We then cut to the first class part of the plane where the winners were enjoying the finer things in life. Which is evident as the next thing we see is a very relaxed Jo in the confessional: I always thought that massages were too girly for me to ever get one, but wow. My muscles have never felt this energized before. That massage really released a lot of tension and now I can focus on getting rid of Lamey. Then after her, I think Jockstrap would be next. Sure he's strong, but he's also a total idiot and besides, we have "Heart breaker" to make up for his loss in strength. Blondie may be a ditz, but I watched her earlier seasons, and she has some impressive hidden skills even she doesn't know about. Zeke is a wild card, he's never got far enough to actually be able to showcase his skills, so I don't know about him. Mr. Mopey pants seriously needs to go after Lamey because he's completely useless. Then there's accident prone Tyler, wow he's an embarrassment to real athletes everywhere. It feels good to make plans like this, and unlike Ms. "I was a CIT", I didn't make a list for people to find and use against me.

Little did the Sue Sylvester clone realize as she was stepping out of the confessional, she wasn't alone.

A very angry Amy in the confessional: Ugh, how dare she try and eliminate me. Me! Jo, you will pay, and I know just how to do it.

We then cut to Sky eating a sunday while jackass Dave glares her down.

An annoyed and upset Sky in the confessional: I seriously wish Dave would stop acting like a jackass and move on already. I mean seriously, it's not my fault he didn't want to hear the "but". I tried to tell him numerous times, but he just wouldn't listen. Ugh!

Cut to Dave the jackass in the confessional doing what else, being a jackass: Sky will pay for the pain she's caused me. Ya' hear me, she will pay!

The hate train doesn't stop with our favorite gymnast and the germaphobic douche as we can see poor Tyler glaring at Zeke being cuddled by Lindsay.

A heart broken Tyler in the confessional: I can't believe that Lindsay would do this to me. I mean really, it just hurts so much. He then begins to cry out of sorrow.

Cut to a happy but dumb as bricks Lindsay in the confessional: I'm so glad that Tyler and I can finally be together. It sucked not seeing him for the last two years, but Noah was there to keep me company. You know, when he wasn't trying to hit on me.

And finally to Zeke in the confessional with a big grin on his face: Dating Lindsay is the best, eh. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had. I did have a fling with Lucile, our cow before, eh. But she didn't like me that way, so we decided to just stay friends, eh. (TMI, man!)

Jo was busy wasting no time in getting her plan to kick Amy out under way.

Jo: What are you doing, "Brightning"?

Lightning: Getting ready for the sha-challenge. Lightning's gotta be ready if he wants to sha-win.

Jo: Yeah, yeah, alright. But look, just in case we don't win, we give Lamey the boot. Understand?

Lighting: Fine. Sha-whatever.

Jo: Good.

Cut to a smirking Jo in the confessional: If the plan goes accordingly, Lamey will be the first to leave, no questions asked.

To a glaring Lightning in the confessional: Jo is an idiot if she sha-thinks I'm gonna work with her. She got the Lightning eliminated last season in second, I got 13th place thanks to her and now I'm gonna get my sha-revenge.

Of course the tension spills into first class too.

Jo: Don't get too comfy, Lamey. You won't be enjoying this luxury much longer.

Amy: Ugh, go to hell, Jo.

Jo: Just keep doing what you're doing: practically eliminating yourself.

Cut to Jo in the confessional: Lamey is finished.

To a very annoyed Amy (which is always a pleasant sight, isn't it?): Ugh, I hate her so much! Jo is so going home. God, and I thought Spareamy was bad.

Don't think the tension was easing up for the other teams either as we cut to Topher and Dakota in Economy class arguing about what else but social media followings.

Dakota: Look how many likes my selfie has gotten, way more than yours.

Topher: What, no way. I got way more likes than you do, see?

Dakota responds to Topher shoving his phone in her face by smacking it out of his hands as he dives to grab it before it drops. He catches it, and needless to say he was pretty pissed at Dakota now.

Topher: How dare you.

The argument would continue to escalate until Sammy ultimately decided to step in and break it up like the good person she is.

Sammy: Topher, Topher, Topher, Topher, TOPHER!

Topher: What?

Sammy: Would you please stop arguing with Dakota, we all need to work together as a team so we don't lose the next challenge.

Heather so rudely interrupts Sammy by speaking "the truth": There is no way you losers are gonna win. I mean look at you, there is no way any of you can win. (Ah, Heather. Still as much of a pain in the ass as she was back in season one.)

Eva: Heather, do the world a favor and keep your big fat mouth shut.

Heather: Ugh!

Courtney: Eva's right, Heather. It would help the world very much if you kept your mouth shut.

Gwen: Totally. Maybe then you wouldn't make anymore enemies.

Heather: Oh, shut up.

Cue the confessionals! Starting with an angry Heather: Ugh, I get no respect on this show. Ugh, it's so unfair!

Cut to Angel filing her nails with an evil smile on her face: It's no secret that I hate Heather. I mean she is the worst of all of the villains on this show. How the hell did she get to the final three back in season one? Everyone wanted her out, the only person who liked her was "Lindsiot", and we all know why that was. I just don't get it: she was a total bitch from day one, she made enemies with every single person on that season, and somehow they didn't vote her off. LeShawna and Gwen both wanted her gone after the first challenge, and somehow she lasted all the way until the end. I mean come on, I know that Noah was an asshole, but they chose to keep her over him. And then there's Justin: his elimination is still a mystery. Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy and Owen all voted for Justin, which leaves five votes against Heather. So how did Justin leave if they tied? I mean if Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Cody and Justin all voted out Heather, then how did she stay? Ugh, she was such an annoying bitch! I mean seriously, Alejandro had a way better strategy: act nice to get people to actually trust you and THEN backstab them! He actually impressed me until the finale when he lost to Heather, although I will admit that she did impress me with that move. However, that was the ONLY time she impressed me, Scott was a complete imbecile. The only reason he got to the final four is because everyone else on that season was a complete idiot, I mean seriously! Mal and Scarlett were impressive, but they're nowhere near my level.

And finally to an annoyed Sammy: I'm getting real sick of Topher and Dakota fighting left and right, it's really getting on my nerves.

New York, New York, it's a hell of a town. With the crazy count up and the contestants coming down as Chris got ready to explain the challenge.

Chris: Okay, here's how the challenge will go...

Courtney cuts him off by going: Please tell me we're not gonna have a repeat of the last time we were here.

Sierra: Episode 54 of Total Drama World Tour.

Chris: Yeah, okay. Anyways, to answer your question Courtney, we aren't doing the same challenge. Your challenge is to race across New York City to Madison Square Garden. First team to arrive will win a special advantage in part two of the challenge. Now there are three different subways you can take, but choose wisely. The first goes straight to Madison Square Garden. The second one also reaches there, but makes loads of stops along the way. And the third one goes in the completely opposite direction, so try not to take that one. On your marks, get set, go!

Getting to the sub station was easy, choosing which train to take was the hard part. Just talk to the guys on Jo's team.

Jo: Okay, so the A train goes straight to Madison Square Garden. So that's the one we want.

Amy: Duh! What, are you as (censored due to the writer of this having a low level form of Autism that makes it very unpleasing to see or hear the use of the terms for Mental Retardation in insulting ways) as Samey over here?

Should have kept your trap closed, Amy. You just got slapped in the face by your much better than you sister.

Amy: Oh, you are gonna pay for that, bitch!

Luckily, Jo managed to grab Amy's arm before she could even strike back.

Jo: Stop complaining and let's move! I wanna win this challenge. Now, which one do we take?

Dave: This one.

Dave leads team Awesome onto one train as teams Superstars and Destroyers board a different one. Big mistake. The Superstars managed to make it to the A train while the Destroyers were forced to board train B.

Gwen: Well, at least it's going to the same place.

Heather: Yeah, but team Superstars is gonna get the advantage.

Scott: At least they're not going the wrong way.

Heather: What do you mean by that?

Scott: Look.

Cut to a shot of team Awesome on train C, AKA: the wrong one that goes in the opposite direction.

Courtney: Oh my god, they got on the wrong train. (I just said that.)

Gwen: That's hilarious. (Actually, when you think about it and take in all of the scumbags that are apart of that team, yes it is.)

Angel: Oh dear, I hope they'll be able to make it in time. (That's right, keep up the charade for the people.)

Damien: Who cares. If they don't it just means they'll come in dead last, which is great for us.

Cut to Damien in the confessional: I grew up my whole life here in New York, so if team Awesome had me on their team, even going the wrong way they'd still make it on time since I know all the shortcuts around this city. Thank god I'm not on their team, have you even seen who they have? The team's a walking disaster area, I mean look at 'em: Zeke always goes first, Lindsay's a total idiot, Tyler's accident prone, Jo and Lightning aren't team players, Amy's a bitch and Dave is too focused on killing Sky for the stupidest reason. She tried to tell him, if she decided not to tell him that she still had a boyfriend and still used him, then I could possibly understand him trying to kill her. But seriously dude, she tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Sky is the only hope that team has, and even with her I don't think they'll ever win.

Meanwhile, on train C.

Jo: Perfect. This will take us straight to the finish line.

Dave: Yep.

Intercom Voice: Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Rhode Island in a few hours, so make yourselves comfortable.

Jo: RHODE ISLAND! WHAT?! (Huh, must not want to do anything with Quahog.)

Dave: That's right, I purposely got us on the wrong trains o we'll lose and Sky will go home. (Yeah, real smart strategy there, you little chud. Maybe you want to add on to it by having a group of pimps wail on the others with their pimp sticks while they tell them you sent them while pointing the blame on Sky, huh?)

Jo: YOU DID WHAT?!

Dave the douche: I led us onto the wrong train so I can purposely eliminate Sky.

Sky: Really, Dave?! What the hell is the matter with you?!

Dave: What's the matter with me? what's the matter with you, you bitch?!

Sky: UGH, I can't believe you would do this!

Jo: Hey Lamey, you just bought yourself a few more days in the game, because DAVE is going home first now!

Amy: Shut up, man-lady!

Lightning: This is sha-great! The Lightning does not lose.

Lindsay: Who's Leroyd, and why has he lost?

Amy: You're an insult to blonde girls everywhere.

Zeke: Leave my Lindsay alone, eh.

Tyler: She's mine, bro!

Lindsay: No Noah, I'm Tyler's girlfriend.

Zeke: Yeah, eh. She's MY girlfriend.

Tyler: But I'm Tyler!

Lindsay: No you're not, silly. He is.

Tyler: AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Back to the Superstars train where Dakota and Topher are butting heads again, much to Sammy's frustration.

An annoyed Sammy in the confessional rubbing her temples: Ugh, why won't they stop fighting with each other? I mean seriously, it's really driving me nuts.

Dakota: And another thing: you are such a loser. I mean god, Chris pranked you. And he's a (censored) idiot.

Topher: Well at least he didn't turn me into a 50 foot monster like he did you.

Dakota: That's it, I'm gonna throttle you!

The two fame mongers began an all out slap fight, finally causing poor Sammy to reach her breaking point.

Sammy: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS BULL(censored) ANYMORE! EITHER YOU TWO LEARN TO GET ALONG OR I'LL PERSONALLY THROW YOU BOTH OUT AT 5000 FEET WITHOUT (censored) PARACHUTES!

Everyone thinks it's Eva that went on a verbal rampage, but she was quick to deny it: That wasn't me who just flipped out.

Again, cue the confessionals. Starting with Eva, who is just laughing hysterically at Sammy's outburst. Cutting to a nervous Topher who is probably fearing for his life at this moment in time: I never knew that Sammy could be that scary before. Yeah, I better not forget our anniversary, or her birthday. Like, ever.

Cut to a glaring Dakota: Ugh, I hate that smug egotistical bastard and his mentally unstable girlfriend. They both need to leave, ASAP.

Then to Sammy with a smile on her face: Wow do I feel so much better. It finally makes sense why I used to get all those awful stomach aches growing up. I guess holding in your anger really isn't a good thing to do. (Which is why I let her free the beast in my stories all she wants.)

And finally to a love struck Cody: Is it just me, or did Sammy get so much hotter all of a sudden?

Let's cut to the Destroyer team train where we see Heather and Al glaring at one another, Angel on her phone, Damien on his IPod, Scott sleeping, Courtney watching him and Gwen putting a comforting shoulder on her. We then see Angel open an email on her phone as her grin turns to a face of shock as tears of sorrow begin to flow.

A crying Angel in the confessional: I just received an email from a girl in my class. I don't know her very well, but she's actually nice to me, unlike my so called "friends" who are fake nice. Anyways, the email was about my boyfriend Declan. Apparently he's been cheating on me behind my back with my best friend Serena for months. She even sent me a picture of them making out. How could you do this to me, Declan? You told me you loved me. Why, why must I suffer all alone plunged in the darkness of my tormented soul? I have no one, I'm all alone. My parents are way too busy to even acknowledge I even exist, my brother is always at university so I rarely get to see him, and my grand mummie just passed away. Sure I have friends, but they all want me for my money. This is why I'm so mean, because I know that I'm going to die all alone. No one will ever take care of me, they'll do whatever it takes to hurt me more and more. (she stops crying) Every baby is born with a clean slate, it takes years and years to shape it into what it will become. My whole life made me into the monster I've become. No matter what I do to find my happily ever after, I just have to accept it: villains don't get a happy ending. And if these people want me to be the monster they made me, then I will.

A surprised Damien in the confessional: Damn, I really judged Angel too quick. I know what it feels like to be ignored, forgotten and abused. Yeah, so I was listening in on her confessional, sue me. The girl's sneaky and I wanna know what she has planned. And now I wish I hadn't. Declan, you better hope you don't accidentally run into me, because if that ever happens I will massacre your preppy ass for making Angel cry. (realizing what he just said in 3,2) Not because I like her or anything. (censored)

Cut to Angel being comforted by both Gwen and Courtney.

Gwen: What's wrong, Angel?

Angel: M-my boyfriend c-cheated on m-me with my b-best f-friend.

Courtney: Oh my god, that is so awful. I promise you that it will get better. I know what you're going through, and it (censored) sucks.

Angel: He said he loved me, he promised to protect me and be there for me no matter what and then he goes and does this. And the worst part is I was in the dark for six months. I should have known, Serena always gave him flirty smiles and complimented how good he always looked. It hurts because I thought he was the one person who cared about me and then he goes and does this. It's just not fair.

Courtney: I promise the pain will go away, and maybe you and Serena can be friends again. I mean, me and Gwen are friends again even though she stole my boyfriend.

(cue eye roll from Gwen)

Angel: Yeah, but Gwen made a mistake. Serena knew what she was doing, she did it just to hurt me. (censored) bitch.

Heather: Oh, boo hoo. Your stupid little boyfriend left you, get over yourself and stop being such a crybaby.

Gwen: Shut up, Heather. You're just jealous you don't have any feeling since you're such an ice bitch.

Heather: Ugh, screw you all.

Damien: Why don't you go suck face with your drag queen boyfriend and shut the (censored) up before I pound in your prissy face.

Heather: Drop dead, you Duncan wannabee.

Damien: Oh, that's it.

Al gets in the way of the beating. BIG mistake.

Al: You stay away from Heather.

Damien: And if I don't?

Al: Then I'll make you very sorr...(BAM! One punch and down!)

Heather: Alejandro!

Heather gets up, but then once again, BAM! Isn't the "Saitama Treatment" fun to watch being delivered to people who deserve it?

Gwen: Finally, someone out those two assholes in their place.

Courtney: Way to go, Damien. Heather so had that coming.

Gwen, Courtney and Angel might have had fun at Al and Heather's expense, but...

Cut to an upset Scott in the confessional to reveal: Courtney just said that Heather had it coming. Why didn't she say that Al AND Heather had it coming? Does she still have feelings for him?

Cut to confessionals of Gwen and Courtney laughing their asses off before cutting to Angel in the confessional doing the eact same thing before calming down: Oh, I needed that. Thanks for cheering me up, Damien. Now, who to eliminate first off my team? Obviously it will be Heather or Al, but who goes first? Alejandro is clearly the bigger threat as he is so manipulative, but Heather is such a bloody mother(censored) pain in my ass. Decisions, decisions.

And cut to Al and Heather in the confessional with both of them sporting a black eye and Al missing a tooth (hey, just like he did for most of Total Shuffled Action!)

Heather: That (censored) asshole hit me. He HIT ME! I'm a girl, you don't hit a girl! (Technically, I think the fandom is willing to make an exception for some of the females on this show, including you and Amy.)

Al: Chris did say that he was in juvie for trying to kill his ex girlfriend.

Heather: Ugh, that asshole is so going home first! And then "miss prissy I'm British so I talk like I'm having tea with the queen".

Al: I love it when you get like this.

Al goes in for a kiss but is stopped by Heather's hand.

Heather: Not until you fix that hole in your mouth.

Al: I'm missing a tooth?! I'll kill him!

And finally Damion who is laughing with pride of what he just did: Those two had that coming for years now, glad I could be the one who gave them their long overdue karma.

We then cut to the Superstars reaching MSG at last.

Cody: OK, you guys. Let's go.

Sierra: I'll follow you anywhere, Codykins.

Chris: Congratulations, team Superstars on being the first team here and winning a special advantage in part two of the challenge.

Eva: Which is?

Chris: You'll find out when the other teams arrive. I wanna see the looks of misery on their faces when I tell 'em.

Eva: Excellent idea, Chris. I'm glad to see you're still as sadistic as ever.

Cut to the other contestants near her with shocked looks on their faces...again.

Eva: Okay, you really gotta stop doing that.

Cut to her in the confessional with an evil smile on her face: All according to plan.

Cut to the Destroyers arriving 30 minutes later.

Chris: Welcom...whoa. Heather, Al, what happened to you?

Heather: Wannabe Duncan punched us.

Damien: Call me that again and I'll knock out your teeth like I did with your boyfriend.

Heather: He's not my boyfriend! Chris, I demand that you either put me and Alejandro on another team or Damien and Angel.

Chris: Sorry, no can do, Heather. Teams are permanent this season, and besides, if I did that, Damien can't punch you out again. We so made the right choice in choosing him.

A very pissed off Heather in the confessional: How dare he refuse to swap teams! That asshole punched me and he's not gonna do anything about it. UGH!

Cut to confessionals of Chris and Chef laughing at Heather and Al's misfortune. (Can you blame them though?)

Chris: Where's team Awesome? If they aren't here soon, they'll miss the challenge and lose automatically.

Cut to said team trying to catch a cab out of Rhode Island and away from Seth McFarlene's antics and senseless destruction. (I kid, Seth, I kid. I joke because I care.)

Jo: This (censored) sucks, and it's all your fault Blamey.

Amy: Stop calling me that!

Jo: Wasn't talking to you. You're Lamey (points to Dave), he's Blamey.

Dave: I wouldn't have done it if Sky had told me the truth!

Sky: I tried, but YOU wouldn't listen to the "but"! This is all YOUR fault, Dave!

Dave: No, it's YOUR fault! You lead me on and used me, you slut!

Amy: You tell her.

Sky: Shut up, Amy!

Dave: Hey! Don't talk to her like that! At least she doesn't use people just so she can break their hearts, unlike SOME PEOPLE!

Sky: Are you seriously defending Amy: the girl who abuses and tortures her own twin sister just for the fun of it? What is wrong with you?!

Dave: What's wrong with me is YOU!

Lightning: Guys, sha-shut up! My muscles are getting annoyed with all your constant bickering.

Lindsay: Yeah, and I'm getting a headache.

Amy: It's not the fighting that's giving you the headache, you probably tried thinking.

Tyler: Hey! Leave my Lindsay alone!

Lindsay: Noah, how many times do I have to tell you: I'm Tyler's girlfriend, not yours.

Tyler: I AM TYLER!

Zeke: No you're not, I'm Tyler, eh.

Tyler: No, I am.

Zeke: No, I am, eh.

Tyler: I am.

Zeke: I am, eh.

Tyler: I am.

Zeke: I am, eh.

Tyler: I am!

Zeke: I am, eh.

Tyler: I am!

Zeke: I am, eh.

Jo: WILL YOU ALL (censored) SHUT THE (censored) UP SO I CAN THINK FOR FIVE (censored) SECONDS, YOU UNGRATEFUL (censored) ASSHOLES?! I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE WE DON'T LOSE!

Amy: Well, you're doing a sucky job at it. (SMACK! Should have kept your mouth shut, you evil cheerleader.)

Cut to a seething Jo in the confessional: I have to have the WORST team in Total Drama history! Even team Victory was better than ours and all of them were eliminated WAY before the merge happened. I am so screwed this season.

A pissed off Amy in the confessional: Jo has no idea who she's (censored) messing with. I will seriously take her face and bash it into the sidewalk. She smacked me! Ooh, she is SO gonna get it!

Cut to a hysterically crying Tyler: Why won't Lindsay remember me?!

To a fuming douche known to the world as Dave: If we lose, I know just who to blame: Sky!

To an upset and angered Sky: I have had it with that little pain in the ass. He wants a war, I'll give it to him. First chance I get, his ass is going right out of the plane.

To Lightning being pre-occupied by kissing his muscles: All this fighting is bad for Lightning's muscles. Sha-Lightning!

To an annoyed Zeke: Tyler needs to back off, eh. Lindsay's my girl now, and I think I need to teach him a lesson.

To finally a Lindsay on the verge of tears: Noah is really scaring me with his obsession with me. He's so mean now. I liked him back in season one when he was the cool laid back party guy with blonde hair, he was nice to me then. Now he just scares me.

The team tries running down the street in order to catch a cab until Sky notices something: a bus map.

Sky: Hey you guys, look.

Jo: Great job, "Dream Smasher". You found us a way to get there. Come on, we don't have much time.

Cut to an annoyed Sky in the confessional: Did she really just call me "Dream Smasher"? Ugh, that is so rude!

10 minutes later, the bus shows up as the team gets on board.

Jo: Finally, we're gonna make it. (why did you have to jinx it, Jo? The bus broke down right after you just said that.) (censored)!

Cut back to MSG, where Topher and Dakota are what else, back at it again with their arguing. (Really makes you wish they would just realized their common enemy in the form of McLean and get along for once, doesn't it?)]

Dakota: I'm telling you that I'm so much better looking than you. I mean just look at all of this perfection.

Topher: Yeah, because orange skin, green hair and a tail is very attractive. (Sarcasm, can't live with it, can't live without it.)

Dakota: I don't look like that anymore! I'm back to normal, so shut up.

Cut to Cody putting an arm around Sammy's shoulders as she watches on in annoyance.

Cody: It sucks, doesn't it? He's so busy fighting with her that he doesn't even give you the time of day.

Sammy: Topher loves me, but he's just been distracted lately.

The friendly gesture turns lewd as Cody makes his move by grabbing the rear end of Topher's girl.

Sammy: Cod-mmmpph! (Sammy gets cut off by Cody planting one on her lips, not only earning Topher's rage, but sealing his own fate by inciting the wrath of Sierra.)

Sierra Gone Wild: HOW. DARE. YOU. KISS. MY. COOOOOOOOOOODDDDDYYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Cut to a massive brawl as Sierra, Topher, Sammy and Cody are either beating on one another out of rage or getting the tar justly (or in poor Sammy's case, unjustly) beaten into the ground, ultimately ending when Topher its a pressure point on Sierra's shoulder to render knocked the hell out.

Sierra Before Going Down: N-no one kisses my Codykins but meeeeeeeee. (KO, baby.)

Oh, did I say that the brawl was over when Topher knocked Sierra out, I'm sorry. I meant that it ended when he nails him in the face so hard that a loud cracking sound rings through the air before nailing him with a good old fashioned kick to the family jewels.

Cody: OW! What was that for?!

Topher: For kissing my girlfriend and playing "Grab Ass" with her, you chud!

Cut from Cody nursing his injured manhood to Topher coming to the aid of a beaten, bruised and tearful Samantha.

Topher: Are you okay?

Sammy: No I'm not! You'd rather fight with Dakota than pay any attention to m-mmph! (Ah, the kiss of true love, is there anything it can't fix? Other than YouTube's copyright system, am I right, guys and dolls?!)

Topher: I am sooooooo sorry I made you feel that way. I promise I will never make you feel ignored ever again. You have suffered for long past far enough. I love you, Sammy.

Sammy: I love you too, Topher.

Let's just say that not everyone was happy with our little lovebirds's little reconciliation as we cut tooooooo...

A teary eyed Angel in the confessional: How is it that a smug egotistical bastard like Topher or a stuck up prissy bitch like Heather have found love while I'm doomed to die alone? It's not fair!

To the cuddled up pair of Sammy and Topher.

Topher: I love you, Sammy with every ounce of my heart. You are beautiful, kind, courageous and the most perfect girl ever. I love you Sammy, more than anything.

Sammy: I love you too, Topher. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met.

To an injured Cody: Damn, I think Topher just broke my nose. Sierra will not be happy when she finds out the truth about this, and I'm gonna be as far away from that meltdown as possible.

To a Sierra just fuming with rage: CODY IS DEAD! That's right, I blame Cody for all of this! I know I attacked Sammy because of my jealousy, and I just feel awful about it, which is why I'm going to apologize to her the first chance I get. I now realize that Sammy is so in love with Topher, that she would never kiss another guy and risk a break up. Cody, you better sleep with one eye open from now on, because I'm gunning for your ass!

To a nervous Dawn: I feel a storm is coming, and I predict Hurricane Sierra will hit, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction in her wake. I must find a way to stop this before it strikes, and soon.

To a smiling Eva: I was wrong, my team's awesome. While they all rip each other to shred, I'll cruise right under the radar straight to the final two.

To finally, Dakota with an evil plan in her mind: If I want to break Topher once and for all, I'll need to push his little girlfriend out at 5000 feet. All I need is some allies and then it's "Goodbye Samey, you will not be missed". (Kinda taking things a little too far now, aren't we Dakota?)

Anywho...let's check in on team not-so-Awesome who are running around New York trying not to lose.

Jo: Come on slowpokes, pick up the pace!

Cut to Amy and Dave in the back of the group (kind of a Big Mistake)

Amy: This totally sucks. Oh, how I hate Jo so much right now.

Dave: I know, I hate her too.

Amy: Really?

Dave: Totally. She makes me sick. Not as much as Sky, but still.

Amy: Then how 'bout we make a deal: you help me vote Jo off and I'll help you get rid of Sky.

Dave: Deal. (And thus begins an unholy alliance between a germaphobic little prick and his cheerleader pain in the ass cohort.)

Dave in the confessional with a smile on his face that so far in this story, he did not even deserve: You know, I never realized how cute Amy was before. I love her little beauty mark. (Cue him realizing what he was saying) What am I say? I hate girls. (Like no man would want you either.)

Cut to Amy in the confessional with an evil little grin on her face: Am I really gonna eliminate Sky after Jo? Duh, of course I am! She's a moral compass and has to try and keep the peace like Zoey the loser. (Her thoughts on Zoey, not mine.) Although, if she stays, Dave becomes more useful in getting out other people I hate, like Spareamy.

Keeping focus on the team rushing along the city streets, pushing New Yorkers out of their way and pissing them off more and more (and trust me, Homer Simpson has proven that you don't want to piss off a New Yorker on their home turf, especially not any pimps because next thing you know, you're hiding in the sewer while getting your ass handed to you by mutant pizza eating reptiles.) That is until they hit a certain place.

Lindsay: We're never gonna get there. Wait, where are we going again?

Jo: No time. Look, the subway station, maybe this time we can get on the right train.

Tyler: But we used up the tickets Chris gave us.

Sky: Yeah, thanks to Dave.

Dave: Drop dead, Sky.

Sky: You first.

Jo: Shut up, all of you! We're gonna have to buy our own tickets.

Amy: Buy my own ticket, are you demented?

Jo: Alright, listen up, Lamey. I have had it up to HERE with your attitude. Either you stop complaining and actually help the team, or I'm gonna hit you so hard you won't be able to tell which way is up. Understand?

Amy: Fine, I'll buy my own ticket. God you guys are all useless.

Needless to say, other members of the team were feeling the Amy hate just as much as Jo as we cut to Lindsay in the confessional: Samey is such a jerk. I mean it, she's worse than Heather.

Cut to Jo in the confessional looking defeated: I am so screwed.

The "team" managed to get onboard the right train this time around as they crashed on the seats to relax...except for one little pain in the ass.

Dave: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! When was the last time this place was disinfected, the stone age?

Cut to Dave in the confessional rubbing sanitizer all over his arms and legs (which you should do where NO ONE CAN SEE YOU): That was soooooo gross! Ugh, don't they ever clean those things? (Maybe, but if they did it every damn second, it probably STILL wouldn't be enough for you, 'ya little jerk.)

20 minutes pass as team Awesome finally reaches the garden in dead last.

Chris: Finally, what took you guys so long?

Jo: Dave purposely put us on a train going to Rhode Island.

Lighting: Sha-not cool, nerd. Lightning's gonna teach you a sha-lesson later.

Chris: Okay, whatever as long as you're here. Now we can begin part two of the challenge.

Dakota: But what about our advantage?

Chris: I was getting to that, wait a minute. For part two of this challenge, you guys will be performing a concert here at Madison Square Garden in front of millions of fans of the show, and these people are majorly nuts. Like, Sierra level nuts.

Sierra: Hey, I'm not nuts.

Chris: Riiiight. So, since team Superstars got here first, they'll go last and have plenty of time to rehearse. Team Destroyers will go second, which will give them only a little time to rehearse. Which means team Awesome will go first with absolutely no rehearsal time. Now, four of you will perform on stage while the others will work the special effects like the lights and fog machine. (Cue shocked looks from the cast towards Chris) What?

Dakota: You're making us perform in front of millions on stage?

Jo: That has to be the stupidest plan ever, McLean.

Dakota: Are you kidding? This challenge is pure genius! Finally, I get to show off my star quality.

Chris: Thank you, Dakota. Nice to see someone appreciate my ideas for once. And since Jo thinks it's a bad idea, she can be lead singer of team Awesome's performance.

Jo: What?! You can't do this to me, McLame!

Chris: For calling me that, your song will be a Britney Spears song.

Jo: There is no way I am singing a Shitney Spears song! (Again, Jo's thoughts on her, not mine. I actually find some of her later work somewhat enjoyable. Don't judge me.)

Chris: For that, you will be singing "Oops, I did it again", which is regarded as one of the worse songs in creation. (I said that I enjoyed her later works, I didn't say anything about liking the real early stuff.) Complain again and I'll make you wear the red catsuit she wore in the video. (Needles to say, Jo closed her mouth about the subject pretty quick.) Good. Let's head on in, shall we?

As our contestants walk into the Garden with McLean leading them, we then cut to Sammy being pulled aside by a mournful Sierra.

Sierra: Look Sammy, I am soooooooooo sorry I attacked you. When Cody kissed you, all I saw was red and if I could take it back, I would and I would have attacked that little perv instead. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?

Sammy: Yes I can, I can tell that you truly are sorry about all of this. But Sierra, a little bit of advice: you can do much better than Cody. You deserve a guy who lves you for you.

Sierra: Awww. Thanks, Sammy. (Yay, hugs.) And don't worry, I'll make sure that Cody pays for assaulting you.

Sammy: That probably won't be necessary. Judging by the cracking noise we heard, I think Topher broke his nose.

Sierra: Well then, I'm just gonna have to break something else. Something way more precious to him. (ARKHAM ALERT! ARKHAM ALERT! Where's Batman when you need him?)

I'm serious about the whole "Batman" thing, and by the looks of these confessionals, I think a few people would agree with me. Just look at Sammy's: Yeah...I did not like the look on Sierra's face just now. Cody, you better make a run for it now, because next time she hugs you, I don't think you're getting out of it alive.

Even Cody felt some foreshadowing of his fate: For some reason, I've got a real bad feeling that something real big is gonna happen, and it won't be good.

Listen to your gut, Anderson. Sierra is already planning her revenge, and she has not calmed down in the slightest: Cody is FINISHED! When I get my hands on him, I am gonna ring his little neck and (there was other stuff said, but I don't think it should be repeated due to intense graphic descriptions of extreme violence, death, blood and gore.)

Cut tooooooooo...backstage as the teams were getting ready for the challenge when Chris turns to team not-so-Awesome.

Chris: Okay, since team Awesome is doing a pop song, Jo can pick her three back up dancers and the other four will work the special effects.

Jo: I get to pick who performs with me?

Well this made Jo happy as we can see in her confessional: Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Justice favors the lesser of four evils as Jo picks Lightning, Dave and Amy as an act of revenge for what happened in the first challenge.

Cue the confessionals! Starring, a pissed off Lightning!: Sha-what?! The Lightning don't and I repeat DON'T dance. Jo is gonna pay for this.

Angry Amy!: How DARE she make me back up dance! Oooooooh! She is SO getting a one way ticket to the drop of shame!

And panicky, jerk ass Dave!: Me, a back up dancer?! There's no way I'm doing it.

(Enter the McLean!)

Chris: Yes you will, or I'll give Sky invincibility all the way 'til the merge.

Dave: What? You can't do that!

Chris: I can and will.

Dave: Fine! I'll do it.

Chris: I knew you would.

Now the four of them are seen on stage with millions of the show's fans in the audience, hungry for a show.

Jo: Alright, let's just get this over with.

Dave, Amy and Lightning: Gladly.

For the sake of decency (and not their's), I've decided to just describe the performance: needless to say, our 3 back up dancers needed a little "persuasion" to actually do the challenge.

Jo: Do it or the last thing you'll ever see is my fist! (Yeah, that kind of "persuasion".)

Afterward, the performance went off without much of a hitch, earning moderate cheers from the crowd, leaving the four performers mortified. As seen in these confessionals.

Jo: That was...

Dave: The worst...

Lightning: Sha-moment of...

Amy: My life.

And what do Chris and Chef have to say about it? Well, they're just sitting in their own individual confessionals laughing their asses of at the sheer karma that was just dished out.

Cut to McLean coming out on stage after the performance.

Chris: Okay, that was team Awesome, what'dya guys think? (cue moderate cheers) Alright. Next up we go team Destroyers taking the stage.

You think that this team would be focusing on the challenge instead of a petty squabble, but no. Case in point, Heather and Angel locking horns about who should be on lead vocals.

Heather: I should be the one to sing, you understand me? I'm this team's leader.

Angel: But I've won an actual singing competition back home in London.

Heather: That doesn't impress me in the slightest. I'm singing and you girls are my back up dancers, now let's go. (Letting her be in charge, BIG mistake. Familiarized yourself with that term yet? Good, because you're gonna be seeing it a lot for the rest of these first 23 chapters.)

The song choice for the Destroyer number: "Boots and a Bikini" by Myah Marie (haven't really heard it, so don't judge me on the description of the performance.) For the sake of people who actually listened to the song and like it, I'm just gonna say that the performance was a major dud with the crowd booing Heather's singing and her "back up dancers" not moving a muscle for the entire performance. The train wreck finally came to a halt when Gwen decided to do something about it.

Gwen: Okay, I can't take any more of this. (And with one push, Heather was on her way out thanks to a crowd wave.)

Heather: AHHHHHHHH! You guys are so dead!

Angel: Finally. Damien dear, would you please bring out the instruments I asked you about earlier?

Damien: Gladly. (Alright, let's hand these out. Okay, drums for Courtney, Bass for Gwen and an electric guitar for Damien.)

Angel: I would like to dedicate this song to my lying, cheating ex boyfriend, Declan. (censored) you, heartbreaker.

Team Destroyer's performance goes into a complete 180 for the better thanks to a great rendition of the Pretty Reckless' "Since You've Been Gone" (Not to be confused with the version by Kelly Clarkson).

Chris: Alright! That was team Destroyers, give it up. Now it's time for the final act of the night, and to pull it off, here's team Superstars!

Cut to the Superstar team backstage working on getting their act together, namely butting horns on who should be lead singer (geeeeeeeee, I wonder where I've heard that before).

Dakota: Well it should obviously be me since I'm the best one on the team.

Cody: I agree with Dakota. (You think he might have learned his lesson when he did this to Sammy, but apparently no, he didn't because he put his arm around Dakota's shoulder like what happened to him a few moments ago didn't happen. And Dakota was having NONE of it.)

Dakota: Let me make myself clear, you little perv: I have a boyfriend already, and if you ever touch me again, I will rip your (censored) arms off. Has Dakota made herself clear?! (Well whadya' know, you can take the girl out of the Dakotazoid, but you can't take the Dakotazoid out of the girl.)

Cody: Crystal, I'm really sorry, can you please let me go, Dakota you're hurting me.

Sierra: I think Sammy should be the singer since she's already the lead vocalist for her own band that's just getting real big on YouTube. (Better hope they don't copyright strike her for some stupid reason.)

Eva: You're in a band?

Sammy: Yes.

Eva: Then you're our singer.

Amy: Seriously? You're gonna have Samey sing for you? Have fun watching her embarrass you since she's a loser who'll cost you the win. Wait, what am I sayin? Go right ahead and choose her so you guys can lose and vote her ass off.

Again, Topher was having NONE of it.

Topher: Shut the (censored) up, Amy or I'm gonna go over there and make you! (turns to his beloved) You alright?

Sammy: Yeah, and I know just what to sing. Eva, Dawn, Sierra, I want you three to perform out there with me. Can any of you play guitar, bass or drums?

Dawn: I know how to play guitar.

Eva: I can do bass.

Sierra: And I'm pretty good with drums.

Sammy: Great. Now let's do this.

Before we get to the final performance, how about we take a look at some more confessionals. Let's start with Cody freaking out in the fetal position and sucking his thumb: Okay, Dakota officially scares me.

Now how about an annoyed Dakota: Ugh, Cody is such a disgusting little pervert. He so needs to be the first person booted from this team, and what's with Sammy not picking me to perform with her? I have star quality that's just being wasted here.

And finally, a confident Sammy: Amy wants a war, I'll give her one she'll never forget. I'm gonna show her that I'm not a loser and that she's just a "hater".

Time for the final performance, as the Superstar representatives hit the stage.

Sammy: Attention, New York City, I'm Sammy, and this is Dawn, Eva and Sierra. We want to dedicate this song to my dear sister Amy. Enjoy, sis.

Cue a performance of Korn's "Hater" that brings the proverbial house down, and it's clear to see that it was a major hit.

Sammy: Thank you, New York. Goodnight.

On to the post performance confessionals! Starting with a triumphant Sammy: Performing that song was an absolutely amazing experience. I've never felt so...amazing before. I loved ever second of it, and Amy didn't ruin it for me.

Next we have a meditating Dawn: Sammy is holding in a lot of dark emotions that are plaguing her mind. Performing that song was just the beginning of the eruption. If she doesn't deal with these emotions and stop burying her anger deep down, I fear she'll completely explode. However performing that song was a good way to start the unloading process.

Now we have a love lorn Topher: I am so in love with her.

And ending with a furious Amy throwing a tantrum fit for the queen: HOW DARE SHE EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT! AHHHHHHHHH!

Now that that's settled, let's move on to Chris choosing the winner and who goes home.

Chris: Okay, I've taken the reactions from each performance into consideration, and the winner of today's challenge is...team Superstars!

Sierra: Yay, we won!

Courtney: What?! But we got a better reaction from the audience than they did.

Chris: Yeah, but Angel wasn't chosen to sing for you guys, Heather was and she got booed off stage.

Heather: Only because these losers don't know good singing when they hear it.

Chris: Whatever. Team Destroyers, I'll see you guys in the elimination room where one of you will be taking the plunge.

Boy, the confessionals are really getting their usage paid for 'em aren't they as we cut to Heather glaring at the camera: I can't believe that stupid British bitch cost us the win. Ugh, she is so going home.

And to Angel with a smile denoting an evil plan on her lips: Time to send a stupid bitch home.

Cut to Angel, Gwen, Courtney, Scott and Damien in the dining room, formulating a plan.

Angel: So we're all agreed, we vote out Heather tonight?

Courtney: Yep, she is so going home.

Gwen: Totally.

Angel: Great. See you all at the elimination.

As Gwen, Angel and Courtney walked away to tend to their own thing, Scott pulled Damien close to discuss a plan of his own.

Scott: Look dude, I think we should team up with Heather and Alejandro to vote Angel off instead.

Damien: Wait, why?

Scott: Because I don't trust her. She's shady.

Damien: Yeah, well Heather's a bitch.

Scott: Yeah, but you know what you're getting with her. Angel is a total mystery. Just think about it.

The seeds of distrust are planted as an annoyed Damien stews Scott's words over in this confessional: Aw, (censored). Looks like I'm the swing vote tonight, and I really don't wanna be in that position. It draws way too much attention. Guess I'm gonna have to pick a side.

We finally get to the elimination as we see all of the Destroyers in the bleachers near the drop of shame.

Chris: Team Destroyers, I'm actually kinda shocked you guys lost today, I thought it would be someone from team Awesome taking the plunge tonight.

Courtney: Us too.

Chris: Okay, you guys know the drill by now: go to the confessional and stamp the passport of who you want voted off.

Now for the votes! We see Heather voting Angel: Goodbye, newbie. Have a nice fall.

Al with a vote for Angel: It's too bad it had to come to this. I was hoping I could manipulate you, but oh well. Adios.

Scott continues the trend with a vote for Angel: I just don't trust you.

Courtney uses "Mold Breaker"! Courtney breaks the mold by voting out Heather!: Goodbye, Heather. You will not be missed.

Gwen follows suit with another Heather vote: It will be sooooooo much better on this plane without you. And Chris, I'll give you $50 if you push her out without a parachute.

Angel has a hard time choosing between Al or Heather: As much as I want you gone, Alejandro, I really want to push Heather out that door.

Same deal with Damien: Who to send to their deaths?

We return to the ceremony as Chris gets ready to boot someone off.

Chris: You've all cast your votes, and barf bags go to...Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Damien and Alejandro. Ladies, the final barf bag goes to...Angel.

Angel claims her bag as Heather begins to lose it.

Heather: WHAT?! YOU GUYS VOTED ME OFF?! ME?!

Scott: Thanks a lot Damien. Angel was supposed to go home.

Courtney: Excuse me? You voted for Angel? Are you stupid?

Scott: No, I am not. Angel is a sneaky rat that needs to go.

This sends Angel to tears as Scott receives the Saitama treatment by the fist of Damien as Courtney goes to comfort her.

Chris: Heather, it's time to go. (Tosses Heather a parachute)

Gwen: Damn, he gave her one.

Heather: Let's just get this over with.

Al: Heather, wait! I love you and I'll miss you.

Heather: You better win for us.

Al: Of course, Mi Amour.

Before we can have AleHeather fan's wet dream of having them smoochy smoochy come true, Damien saves us by pushing Heather out of the plane, sending her down screaming.

Cut to Angel in the confessional as her cries of sorrow turn into laughs of evil: Scot has no idea what he's just done. He's made an enemy out of me, and that is the biggest mistake you could ever make. With Gwen and Courtney as my little minions, I will annihilate this pathetic competition. And Scott, you're going to be very sorry you ever crossed me. Trust me, when you make an enemy out of me, you don't live to tell the tale. Case in point: the last person who made an enemy out of me, who is shall we say, no longer with us, if you catch my drift. (I think she means she offed them. Seriously, where the hell is Batman when you need him?!)

You think that McLean would be willing to try and stop this, but no. He's in the cockpit trying to figure out how to milk Angel's evil streak for millions.

Chris: Finally, we got a real competitor on this show. You know, I just knew that there was a good reason for picking her to be in this season. Who will be next to take the plunge, and will Angel get her revenge on Scott? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Conquer the World!

Reason for Heather to go: after All Stars, there was no more room for development and the only real arc she would have is her feud with Angel.

People who are left: team Superstars has Dawn, Cody, Dakota, Sierra, Sammy, Eva and Topher

team Destroyers have Gwen, Angel, Courtney, Scott, Al and Damien

and team not-so-Awesome has Amy, Dave, Jo, Tyler, Lindsay, Zeke, Lightning and Sky.

 **(Author's Note #2: There you have it, people. Part 2 of 23 of "What if someone else wrote Total Drama Conquer the World". Now before you go and start flaming me about plagiarism, remember: I GOT THE ORIGINAL WRITER'S PERMISSION TO DO THIS WITH THEIR STORY! If you don't believe me, then take it up with them, they'll vouch for me. And for the guy that I'm writing this whole 23 part "What If" deal for: I hope you appreciate what extreme lengths I'm going to for the sake of our deal. Oh, and you're welcome. Anyways, thank you for reading, please don't forget to favorite, review and follow, check out my other works, I got more coming, and as always: DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
